The invention relates to a computer-implemented method for designing a three-dimensional (3D) modeled object in a three-dimensional scene, wherein the object comprises at least one curve (i.e. a curved line) and a point positioned on said curve. The invention applies in particular to the geometrical design of a physical object (e.g. an injection mold) to be manufactured.
The invention applies to the field of computer graphics, Computer Aided Design (CAD), Computer Aided Engineering (CAE) and Computer Aided Manufacturing (CAM). The invention is particularly suitable for producing three-dimensional geometrical models of physical objects in view of their manufacturing.